KP wars
by Artchy bunker
Summary: Disney troops are send in to clean up The Kim Possible universe for other purposes but encounter tough Fan-based resistance. Are the Fans capable to defend Kim's world from being erased from Disney's servers. Will The Fan's secret weapon, codenamed "The Petition", be enough to push the Disney Forces out of Kim's world and allow a fifth season?
1. Chapter 1

This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.(Have to say it)

5 September 2007 – Disney troops are seen at the borders of the Kim Possible universe. Massmilitary build-up.

6 September 2007 – Citizen Unrest is on the rise in Kim Possible universe as the public express concern over the Military Build-up.

– Fans of Kim Possible set up defences on borders of the universe.

7 September 2007 – Graduation Part 2, the final episode of Kim Possible Series airs.

– The Disney troops attacks border defences. Fan-build defences fall as Disney troop invade the Kim Universe.

8 September 2007 – Large groups of fans assemble a resistance force in neighbouring Universes.

9 September 2007 – Fan-base resistance begin fighting for control of the universe…No sign of Kim Possible…

10 September 2007 -

The sound of gunfire traveled through the abandoned streets, over the dead bodies of civilians and Fans as Disney troops killed everyone who lived in the Kim Possible universe to make room for new television shows...


	2. Chapter 2

How it started for me:

I work for a company called the CANN (Cartoon and Anime News Network). Our company is one of the largest companies that provides news coverage over cartoon and Anime networks. So I should be proud to be working at one of the largest companies in the Imaginary World…It sucks!

The Boss of the CANN was walking up and down in his office while he was talking to his secretary.

"We need to cover this!" He said to his secretary.

"Yes, sir." The secretary nodded.

He sat in front of his desk and slapped his laptop. On his laptop screen were photos of troops and military vehicles. In the corner of the photos were the symbol ABC, Known as the Anime Broadcasting Channel, a news network broadcasting exclusively for anime. They were this company's main competition in the anime department.

"How the hell did them get to it before us?!" He shouted at his secretary.

"I don't know, sir." She replied.

"We need to get someone in there. Someone on the ground…" He said as he slammed his fist into his other hand, "…that will get the viewers' attention to us and away from these…these anime freaks!"

The secretary nodded again:

"Yes sir."

"Hmm…" The Boss said as he rubbed his chin, "…I don't want to risk one of our star reporters, after all, it is a warzone we'll be sending him into…Name the people I don't like."

The secretary pushed her glasses up.

"Only of this month or overall, sir?"

"Overall."

"Management or Non-management?"

"Non-management."

"Animal or non-animal?"

"Non-animal."

"Anime or cartoon?"

The boss rubbed his chin.

"This is harder than I thought…Hmm…do we have any…other options?"

The secretary flipped through the pages on her clipboard, while saying:

"Well, we have…one option…"

"Good, let's heard it!"

"Well, his name is…

Artchy…Artchy Bunker. Yeah, funny name, I know. I hate it. Now, I wasn't the neatest man in the office. In fact, as I searched for documents on my latest story, I realized it for myself.

I was wearing an old shirt that had so many coffee stains on it that it smelled like coffee. Now when it comes to cake and ice-cream, this isn't a problem, but with the smell of sweat and dirt, well… My jeans weren't any better. They look like they were assaulted by a lawnmower.

And my desk? Well it was drowning in paperwork and I had dozens of pictures pinned into my cardboard walls of the cubical…

"Ha!" I said as I found the document I was looking for.

I leaned back into my chair, balancing to on two wheels, and popped my feet onto my desk, or my paperwork. My mud stained boots crumpled most of my paperwork. I started to read the document as I fiddled in my pocket. From my pocket, I pulled out a small wrapper. I crumbled the wrapper off of the piece of gum and to place it in my mouth. Opened-mouthed, I chewed the gum as I continued to read the document.

A man placed his arms over one of my card-board walls. In his hand were several pages stapled together

"Oi, Artchy, you think you can do me a favour?" The man asked me.

Just him being here made me angry.

"Damnit, Charley! This'll be the third favour this month! Can you see that I'm drowning in my own work!" I scolded at him.

"I knows, but…come on, man…do us a favour." He pleaded.

"Us?!" I frowned and pointed at him, "…Screw you, Charley!"

Charley's eyes widened, but he wasn't staring at me. I turned my head to see one of the scariest sights in the world. My chair slid out from under me and as I hit the floor, I swallowed my gum. Charley had vanished. In fact, everyone in the room was pretending to work. I, slowly, picked myself up from floor.

"Missus Basher, who can I help you today?"

The Boss' secretary glared at me with such disapproval that I thought she was trying to glare me on fire. Then she said six little words:

"The Boss wants to see you."

All the air in the room seem to have disappeared as everyone gasped at this news. The temperature in my core dropped. Everyone knew this only meant one of two things. One, I was getting a promotion, which was as good as finding a chicken's teeth, or to be removed from the building…permanently. I swallowed.

"M…M...Me?" I said shakily.

"Yes, Immediately…so follow me."

I pulled at my shirt and tried to straighten my hair as I followed her to the elevator. She pushed the very top button on the keypad. The elevator started to ascend. I was, nervously, rubbing my hands around each other.

"So…do you know what the Boss wants with me?" I asked Missus Basher, but she just stared ahead.

After a long and stressful ride, the elevator doors opened. She walked to a set of double doors. I followed her as she entered the doors. She walked to the corner of the large room.

On the opposite side of the doors was a massive window looking out onto the city. In front of this massive window was a desk. The backside of a chair was staring at me, its occupant staring through the window. The chair turned around, the Boss place his hands on the desk.

"Artchy…Artchy, come…take a seat my old chum."

Chum? Nice choice of words.

"How are you, today, my most valuable reporter?"

Sharks circling…

"Hmmm, I good…I think?" I replied, hesitantly.

"Good, good…" The Boss said as he pushed himself up from the desk,"…Enough chit-chat, down to business."

"O…O…Okay?"

"Have you see the news recently?"

"Hmmm, no…but I heard Disney cancelled some tv-show, possible something…"

"Yes…Disney had decided to end a television show called Kim Possible and clear up the universe to make space for new shows..." The Boss rubbed his chin, "…and did you notice that it wasn't us that brought the news to you?"

My one eyebrow rose.

"Yes…"

"Good…" The Boss slammed his hands onto his desk and walked to me, placing his one arm around my neck, "…Because I want You to go in there and, exclusively, report from the ground!"

My heart, and my jaw, dropped to my shoes and I shouted:

"What?!"

"This an opportunity of a lifetime, chum!"

Chum equals shark bait.

"Wait…" I said without thinking, "…I got two problems with that: One, is that it's a WARZONE! And two, I don't wanna go!"

The Boss returned to his chair and sat back into it.

"Well, let's simplify the situation, shall we?..." He said, his fat, bulldog face became an evil grin, "…let's make those two problems one problem…"

I frowned. He continued.

"If you don't do it, you wouldn't have a job in five minutes…"

I sat upright. I pictured myself window-washing…only one problem…I hate highs!

Swallowing, I said:

"Okay…I'll do it."

"That's my chum! Now, the company will sponsor you with a radio and a camera and off you go! Get me that story!"

My head fell down.

The Boss continued his speech.

"Go and show the world the greatness of Disney and expose the Fans for the foul vermin that they are!"

I left the Boss's office, feeling beaten.


	3. Chapter 3

After retrieving the camera and radio, I left the building and proceeded to my car. Driving home, one kept circling in my mind.

Why me? Why me?

In my apartment I packed a bag with whatever clothes I could find that were clean. Packed toiletries and left my apartment.

Next thing I knew I was at the Portal Port.

We, in the cartoon world, use portals to move through different cartoon universes, that's why we use a Portal Port. A Portal Port is basically several portals in on location. Every cartoon universe has at least one Portal port. It looked like an International airport.

I drove into the parking lot and parked. I stepped out of the car and grabbed my bags. I sighed as I left my car.

"Why am I going through with this…"I said to myself as I walked through the outer doors and into the portal port.

It was like an ant nest. People everywhere. I made my way through the hordes of people, stepping here, getting pushed there. After ten minutes of searching, I gave up trying to find the gate to the Kim Possible universe and shoved my way to the information desk. A woman had just finished answering a question when she turned to me.

"How can I help you, sir?" She asked politely.

"The Kim Possible gate?" I asked.

"Down that way, the third one on your left." She replied.

"Down, third left. Right, got it."

"No, not right, left."

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Third one on the LEFT, not right."

I frowned at her.

"Yeah, ok, third on the left."

I picked up my bags and proceeded down.

I counted off the gates. One…two…three? I looked as soldiers was dismantling the portal. I walked, cautiously.

"H…Hello?" I said.

One of the soldiers looked up at me.

"Hey, get out of here! This area off limits. Authorized personnel only." He shouted at me.

"I…I'm with CANN, the news network…I was sent to write of the war." I said, nervously.

The soldier's head fell down, he gave a sigh.

"Great, just what we need, a babysitter job…" He looked at me, "…OK, see that soldier behind you, the one with the red hair, follow him."

"What the hell are you thinking, we don't need some dumb reporter…" one soldier shouted at him.

"Coverage, News Coverage, War-bonds, remember? Command was clear on that." The first soldier replied.

"Come, _reporter, _follow me." The red haired soldier told me.

I followed him. We walked pass several gates until we came to a garage door that lead to the storage-area. We walked through it and entered a large area. Two flatbed trucks were parked in front of the door.A forklift nearly ran me over as it carried a large piece of the portal to the flatbed truck. It placed the piece on the flatbed and then returned to the dismantling site. The soldier led me to a large stack of crates.

"Wait here." The soldier ordered.

I waited there for three hours as dismantling of the gate continued. As I waited I studied the soldiers. They were wearing black clothing, from head to toe. Their pants were black, their shirts were black, and the Kevlar vest they were wearing was a very dark grey. They had black helmets on. On the side of their sleeves was a symbol. The symbol was a white shield. Inside the shield was white three dots, arranged in a mickey mouse shape. Under the shield was the letters D.U.C.S(Disney ultimate cleansing services) After this study, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

A shout woke me up:

"Reporter, come on."

I stood up, rubbed my eyes and walked to the flatbed trucks. A troop transport truck had also arrived, the soldiers climbed into it. I walked towards it, but was stopped by the boot of a soldier on the truck.

"Yo, it's full, you'll have to sit with Earl. His the driver in the first truck."

I walked to the front truck. Two soldiers were talking to each other, when they saw me. They stopped their conversation, and turned to me.

"What do you want?" One said, coarsely.

"I'm Artchy Bunker, I'm with CANN and I was told that I could ride shotgun in this truck."

"Well, dipsnot, whoever told you that, was an asshole. Get outta here!"

I tried my luck.

"What about the war bonds?" I asked, sounding a bit over confidant.

The soldier looked angrily at me.

"Get in, but drop you bags in the troop transport, I ain't got place for that too."

I felt like I was treated like a nuisance, but did as the driver said. I walked back and gave my bags to the soldier closest to the end of the transport truck and walked back to the driver. The man who took my bags, looked at them, then chucked them to one side...but not in the truck. I climbed into the front of the truck. The troop carrier set off first, followed by our truck and last the second truck.

We drove out of the storage area and out of the Portal port grounds….

It was raining very hard as the convoy of trucks made their way down an old road. The trucks were heading to a remote military location, where the Kim Possible universe gate will be reconstructed for military purposes. I was in the second truck of the convoy, the first being the personal transport truck, filled with soldiers. I was fiddling with the company camera. The driver had said only a few words to my since we left, his longest sentence was:

"I'll shove that camera up your ass if you take a picture of me!"

It was raining so hard, that all we could see of the first truck was its two red tail lights. The rain drops lit up as they passed through the beam of the headlights and splattered against the windshield of the truck.

The driver coughed, grabbing my attention. I looked up and over to him. He just stared at the road. I was about to return my attention to the camera, when I heard a very low, soft roar-like noise.

I looked up, but the heavy rain made it impossible to see more than a few feet ahead. Suddenly, a large orange flame burst in front of up as the front truck blew up into a gigantic fireball. I, instinctively, lifted my arm to my face to shield it. I turned to the driver, while holding onto the dashboard of the truck. The Driver turned the wheel and started to accelerate, but a man opened his door and shot the driver once in his knee and pulled him out of the truck. My door opened and I felt the tuck as I was also pulled out of the truck. I landed on my back and as I looked up, I was staring down a rifle-barrel. I, immediately, lifted my hands up and shouted:

"Reporter! Reporter! Reporter!"

I quickly fiddled in my pockets and drew out a laminated card, with my picture on it and company details. The man, using the rifle, beckoned me to stand up. I pushed myself out of the dirt. It was so dark, that I only made out the silhouette of the man. He shouted for another man. The other man walked up next to him.

"What should we do to him?" the first man asked.

"That's a stupid question…shoot him."

"But his a reporter…"

"So?"

"We need to look good to gain support…shooting reporters doesn't send a right message…"

I overheard this and quickly nodded, while, saying repeatedly:

"Yipp, Yipp, Yipp…"

"Shut up!" one of the men said to me.

The second man scratched his chin for a while. The rain had started to seep through my clothing, causing me to shiver.

"Alrighty then…" the second man said, "…come on."

I nervously followed him. He walked to a double-cab pickup truck. On the back of the truck was a metal container.

"Climb up and open the container." The man ordered me.

I did as he told me.

"Now, climb into the trunk…" He ordered.

"What?!" I said, angered.

He lifted his rifle and aimed it at me.

"Alright, alright…crap." I said as I climbed into the container.

Suddenly, he climbed up and closed the container. I heard a click noise as he padlocked the container.

"Crap…" I said to myself.

While in the container, I said to myself:

"Look good for reporters, uhmm, yeah..." I shouted, "...Just stuff them into firkin crates, yeah that will make you look real good..."

After a while, I heard the engine of the truck start and I felt the pick-up start to move.

Several hours passed…

After the Pick-up made its umpteenth turn, when it came to a stop. We waited for a few seconds. From inside the container I heard a shout and the pick-up started to move again. We continued to move for a few seconds, until we came to another stop. I heard doors opening and muffled voices. Suddenly there were loud metallic bangs as two men climbed onto the back of the truck and lifted the container off of the truck. At the edge of the truck, they simply threw the container to the ground. I smacked my head, first against the lid of the container, and then on the ground. I hear a click, and the container lid opened. I almost jumped out like a cork from a champagne bottle. What I saw amazed me.

We were in an old military base. There was one rusted old hanger to one side. On the opposite side of it was several large tents, used to store equipment and personnel. Two soldiers stared at me, as I looked around in amazement.

"Come on." One said to me, forcing my attention back to my situation.

I saw them resting their hands on the rifles they were carrying to emphasize their authority. I stepped out of the box and followed the one soldier as the other one walked behind me, his rifle resting in his hands. They lead me to one of the tents. The light inside the tent was creating shadows on the sides of the tent. Form the shadows, I could make out at least two men. The first of my escorts went in. The soldier must have said something, and one of the shadows was waving him in. The soldier walked back out of the tent. He grabbed me by the shoulder and pushed me into the tent. Inside the tent was three men, standing around a table. On the table was a map.

"Who are you?" One of the commanders asked.

"Me? I'm Bunker…Artchy…" I shook my head, "…I mean Artchy…Artchy Bunker."

"Ok, Artchy…what are you doing here?"

"I was send to report on the war and…" I said but was interrupted by one of the other commanders.

"A war reporter, huh?"

I shook my head violently:

"No, No, No, No! I'm haven't reported on any war…I…" My words failed me.

"O, in that case, let him go…he seems harmless enough."

I clasped my hands together, saying:

"Thank you, Thank you." As I backed out of the tent...


	4. Chapter 4

It was still raining as I walked away from the tent. I pulled my collar up and tucked my hands under my armpits, shivering. I saw lights from the hanger. Seeing it as shelter from the rain, I ran towards it and through the large door, which was partly opened. Inside the hanger, I shook myself, like a dog, to get most of the water off of me.

"Well, better late than never…"

"Huh?" I said as I turned towards the voice.

In front of me were about a hundred men, sitting and listening to a commander, who was stand by a board filled with pictures.

"Why wouldn't you sit down and join the briefing, fan." The commander said to me.

"Oh, I'm not a fan…"

"Oh, in that case, you must be a spy, so…" The commander said as several men stood up from their chairs.

I lifted my hands up, shaking them from side to side.

"Well, sit then…" The commander said as he pointed to a chair.

I reluctantly followed his order.

"Alright, now that we are all here…" He glared at me,"…we can start with the briefing."

The commander turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

"Alright men, listen up…" he said, "…we have recently 'acquired' a portal gate from the Ducks (D.U.C.S = Disney ultimate cleansing services) and it should be operational within the next half-hour…"

He continued, pointing:

"From what we know of portal mechanics, we have determined that the portal gate opens a portal in one of three primary locations, which we have divided into colour coded sectors…" He pointed to a large world map on the left board, which had three large coloured area, "…We have one main objective that counts for all the sectors: To neutralize the enemy. After that, each sector has unique objectives that have to successfully completed…I cannot emphasize enough on the importance of these objectives…"

He changed to one of the middle board:

"The First of the sectors, codenamed Shetland…" He pointed to one of the coloured shapes on the map, "…If you land in Shetland…" He flipped the board around to show several local maps and aerial photographs, "…You have four options:

"Option 1: You will make your way to the Middleton Medical Centre here."

He pointed to one of the maps.

"Once inside, make your way to the neurosurgical wing, where you will extract a High Value Target, a Mrs. Dr. Possible."

He described her physical appearance.

"After you have made contact with the H.V.T., you will escort her to the portal, from there she will be transferred to this base. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. The commander changed to the second board in the middle.

"Ok, the second option: You will proceed to the Middleton Space Centre, located here."

He pointed at the map and continued,

"Again, you will find a way in and, inside, you will make your way to the Experimental Projects division. Here, you will locate another H.V.T., a MR. Dr Possible…"

He also gave a description of the Doctor's physical appearance.

"Same deal, get him to the portal and to this base. We clear?"

Everyone nodded. The Commander switched boards again.

"Option 3: You will split up into teams and scour resident areas, while searching for another H.V.T. A young male by the name of Wade Load. Same as the previous two. Make contact, escort back here."

The Commander gave a brief description of Wade's physical appearance.

"Wade Load will be instrumental in our technical division…bring him back alive!"

"Finally, Option 4: You commandeer any sort of transportation you can find. This includes air- and ground transport. With the transport, you'll make your way to Montana. The Possible Family has a farm there called The Lazy C. Ours sources indicate that the remainder of the Possible Family are gathered there. You will secure and defend those family members and await evacuation. The Family members include: Mr. Slim Possible, Joss Possible and Nana Possible..."

The Commander turned to the men and said in a stern voice:

"You Will Defend these people with your LIVES! Is that understood?"

All the men agreed. I just nodded.

Right, Sector 2, codenamed F-upped…" He pointed to the second colored shapes on the world map, "…You will land on Fiji. High Value Targets are Kimberly Ann Possible and Ronald Stoppable."

"They were last spotted in the northern part of the island, only problem is that is all we know, they are not registered at any of the known resorts, that means you will have to search for them. Same rules apply. If it's the Duck, you shoot him. You find Kim and Ron, you bring them here."

The Commander grabbed the top of the board and flipped it over. This board showed a map of the Caribbean Sea. In the sea a small circle with an "X" through it was drawn on.

"This one is a bit tricky. Sector Three, codenamed Seaside. In this section, you will land on one of four islands, here, here, here and here. Once you have landed, you will commandeer a capable nautical or aerial vehicle and proceed to the pre-set coordinates on your watches. At these coordinates, you will find an island."

I realized that I didn't have a watch. The Commander continued his briefing:

"The island is one mountain that proceeds into the ocean. At the top of the mountain, are two H. that you will have to come in contact and escort. One is a Miss Go, aliases include Ms. Ogehs, Miss Wobackoff and Shego…" He, again, described the physical appearance, "…the second H.V.T is a Mr. Drew Theodore P. Lipsky also known as Dr. Drakken or Dr. D…" And physical appearance "…Approach both of them with extreme caution."

I yawned.

"Everything I said is in the files under your chairs, study them, know them, Dismissed."


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone grabbed their files and stood up. The men were about to leave, when a new soldier walked into the hanger and straight to the commander. The new man stood in front of the commander. He whispered something to the Commander, who then followed the man into the rain. They exchanged gestures and nods. After few nods and frowns, the commander returned. The Men were starting to leave, when the commander shouted:

"Men, screw studying! Report to the gate! Now!"

Everyone jogged out of the Hanger. In the rain, I thought to myself:

_Well, I'm here, so let's just see it through. _

The gate was a large metallic ring, bolted to the ground. It made a loud zoom noise as it started up. A small explosion occurred in the center and the air on the inside of the ring turned purple. The air seemed to thicken, until the inside of the ring looked like purple oil. Trucks were parked by the portal. From the trucks, we received a pack with only the bare essentials: two cans of food, four bottles of water and a first aid kit. From another truck, we received weapons. As the line passed the truck, I heard:

"One rifle…one mag…One rifle…one mag…"

Only when my turn came did I realized what it meant. One man was given a Rifle AND a 30-round mag, while the man after him, only got the 30-rounds mag. We neared the gate. A Commander was shouting, through a megaphone:

"One man has a rifle, the other has 30 rounds. If you have no rifle, you will follow the man who has the rifle. Once the man with the rifle is killed, you will pick up the rifle and shot the enemy…"

He repeated this as we approached the gate…

I reached as the man on the truck picked up a rifle, but he gave it to the man in front of me. In my hands, the soldier on the truck pushed a magazine. The line moved forward, pushing me. The gate stood ahead of us. We halted before it. A Commander stood to one side, on a truck, and shouted:

"Men. See you in Hell!"

With screams of courage, all the fans started running through the gate. I ran, stepping into the purple, liquid air…

Almost instantaneously, the world changed as I stepped out of the gate. Tall buildings towered over us. The sky was red, with lines of light, produced by tracer round scattered through it. Explosions sounded everywhere. A Jet exploded in the sky, and started falling towards us. It turned slightly and crashed into a building close to the portal. I lifted my hand in front of my face, to shield my eyes from the light of the explosion. I started running again, but stopped as a Blackhawk Helicopter flew in and hover over the area. The door gunner cocked the machine gun and opened fire on the Fans. I fell to the ground and curled myself up into a ball as bullets from the machine gun hit the ground in front of me…

I felt a tug on my collar as a Fan tried to pull me up. I picked myself up from the ground. The Helicopter suddenly started to spin out of control, with its rear rotary blades on fire. I t spun to the ground, smashing into the ground with an explosion. A piece of metal flew past me and killed two fans behind me. I followed the man who picked me up from the ground.

He had a rifle…

We slide in an alley for cover. But the man wanted to push on and stepped out of cover. He stepped out of cover, but collapsed suddenly. Blood seeped onto the ground. Without thinking, I crouched down, reached over from my cover and took the rifle. I pulled the rifle to my chest. Several rounds splattered into the side of the wall, causing me to turn my face away. Still crouching, I poked my head out of cover. Blocking the street, was a heavy tank. The turret turned towards me…

"Crap…" I said as I jumped back into the alley.

The corner exploded, sending glass and dust flying through the air. I had fallen on my stomach. I stood up and looked down the street. The alley connected two streets. On the other street, a tank and several soldiers, or D.U.C.S. (Ducks), ran passed, but two had stopped and walked down the alley. As they saw me, they lifted their rifles and aimed at me. I was so terrified, that I froze…Couldn't move….

The soldiers collapsed to the ground. Looking up I saw the smoking end of a barrel. The Fan beckoned me to follow him as he ran down the alley. We ran to the other side and stopped just before we entered the street. I was in front of the Fan, crouched. The Fan tapped me on the head to get my attention. He then pointed to a manhole cover in the middle of the street. We were about to run towards it, when the street exploded.

We turned our faces away. After we had recovered, we saw that the explosion destroyed the top of the manhole, leaving a small crater and the rest of the vertical tunnel that lead to the sewers. We jumped into the crater and climbed down into the sewers…


	6. Chapter 6

We grabbed onto the ladder as we fell down into the sewers, stopping our fall. The sound of our feet on the concrete echoed through the sewers after we slid down the ladder. We walked for a few moments, then stopped.

"Ok, before we get screwed, let's see where we are, you got a map?"

I started to shake my head, but stopped as something flew into my leg. I looked down. It was a large piece of paper. I picked it up and, unbelievably, saw that it was a tourist map. I gave it to the Fan. He took it, sat on the ground and spread it out on the concrete. He took out a box of matches, struck one on and used the light from it to study the map.

"Ok…we're here, I think…" He said as he showed me on the map, "…the Space Centre is here…" He pointed, "…the Hospital, here…"

I nodded. He continued:

"Judging by the map, the hospital is the closest…so we go there first…" He stood up and rolled up the map.

He beckoned at me to follow him. We proceeded down the sewer. After several minutes of walking, we stopped to get our bearings. The tunnel we were in had split into two. The Fan scratched his head as he looked at the tunnels.

"Mmmm…" He said.

We stood there for a few seconds, until we heard footsteps coming down one of the tunnels. Crouching, I aimed my rifle down one tunnel and he down the other. The footsteps we getting closer…

He looked at me, then shouted:

"Drama!"

The reply was almost immediate.

"Sitch!"

The Fan lowered his rifle. I followed his example. 3 Fans came jogging out of one of the tunnels. Two were armed, the last walked with a metal pipe.

"Yo." The first one said as he came out of the shadows.

"You guys lost?" My Fan asked.

"It's a nightmare up there. We got into the sewers as fast as we could…"

"Same here, what's up there?" My Fan asked pointing towards the direction these new fans came from.

"Rats…" One of the Fans said.

"I hate rats…"

"An explosion blocked it off…though so no luck."

The first of the 3 Fan nodded at us:

"So…What do we call you?"

"KP Life…but close friends call me Jeff." My Fan replied.

"Artchy." I said.

"Artchy, huh?" The second fan asked.

"I'm Krieg…" The first fan gestured to himself, "…the big guy is Gerome and the smart-ass' Shevchenko…"

"Hey, I can't help being awesome, okay?" Shevchenko said.

Jeff nodded at the three.

"Okay, we're going for an assault on the hospital, we could use your help…"

"If there's bombs and explosions, count me in!" Shevchenko said.

Krieg nodded at Jeff.

"Follow me." Jeff said as he walked into the tunnel that wasn't sealed off.

We followed him until he stopped…The roof of the sewers in front of us, were now a crater. We cautiously we moved towards the opening, but just as we walked onto the rubble, a tank drove passed. We pressed ourselves against the rubble, hoping that it didn't see us. We continued our climb out of the sewer after it passed. At the top of the crater, Jeff quickly surveyed the land. The rest of us crawled up below him.

The hospital was within sight of our location…the only problem was, that there was no cover until we were at the hospital's parking lot and there were only a few cars scattered in the parking lot. Behind the hospital, we saw tracers and flame trails of missiles flying through the sky.

"Ok, looks like the ducks are keeping themselves busy on the other side of the building…" Jeff said as he ducked back down into the crater.

"Listen, there's no cover in the street, so you'll have to haul ass to the parking lot, k?"

Everyone nodded.

"Ok, on one…Three…Two…ONE!" Jeff said as he scrambled out of the crater and onto the road.

We followed suit, scrambling out of the crater and running as fast as possible towards the hospital. I focused on a car in the lot, closest to the road and bolted towards it. I was mere seconds away from crashing into the car, when something fell into my path, causing me to trip over it and smash into the pavement and rolled into the car. I picked myself up and took cover behind the car. Looking back I saw what had tripped me…

…It was Gerome!

He was lying on the pavement, clutching his lower leg…what's left of it, anyway…

His foot was lying away from his body, twitching…Gerome let out a scream as the pain set in. I didn't move…I couldn't…I had never seen something like that…blood everywhere…

Before I could regain my senses, I felt something grab me and pulled me away from the car and Gerome. It was as if I was in a dream, I couldn't feel my legs moving, but was running. I couldn't hear anything, but understood what Jeff was shouting as he led me to another car closer to the hospital. At the new car, I looked back at Gerome. I could see his face…his eyes…seconds before a Rocket Propelled Grenade (RPG) blew the car up, the flames engulfing everything within its immediate radius. Gerome's face disappeared in a cloud of fire.

There was a second explosion next to us. Jeff's face appeared in my sight. He grabbed me and shouted, but I didn't hear anything. He roughly pushed me into the side of the car where we were taking cover. His sound came back.

"…nap out of it! We…" He said, but stopped as he ducked his head down, glass showering over us.

"Come on!" He shouted as he pulled me up onto my feet and pushed me towards the hospital.

Small fountains of dust sprinkled in a line next to our feet as bullets hit the tarmac. I was running towards the hospital, Jeff right behind me, when that tank from earlier appeared around the corner of the hospital and started firing at us.

"Just Keep Running!" Jeff shouted.

In the side of the hospital was a large opening. In peace time, emergency vehicles would enter and leave this opening. In front of it lay a large emergence sign. We slid over this sign and ran into the emergency bay...


	7. Chapter 7

We stopped at the centre of the emergency bay. I placed my hands on my knees and breathed heavily for a few seconds. While I was catching my breath, Jeff looked around. I was looked at my hands for second as the realisation hit me…

I had lost my rifle!

To the side of the bay was two sliding glass doors. I stood up straight after my breathing relaxed. We moved through these doors and entered the hospital…

Jeff and I navigated the hallways and stairs with ease, following the signs in the hospital. Neurosurgical Department to the left, up the stairs, to right, left, down the hall…

We were moving down a hallway, Jeff's rifle raised, ready to shot. Other than the ambient shooting outside the hospital, it was quiet. Suddenly, a cry broke this silence and made me jump.

"Help! Helps us! Please, somebody, anybody, help!"

Jeff sped up his walking speed, rifle still raised. We rounded a corner as a second cry travelled through the hall.

"Help, please, help us!"

Jeff stopped at a door that a large beam in front of the door and knocked on it with the butt-end of his rifle. Someone from inside started shouting:

"Help, please! Please, we're stuck!" The voice shouted.

Through the small circular window in the door, we saw a young boy. He had brown hair, blue eyes and fair skin. The boy was knocking on the door with his fist, when another boy, who looked identical to the first boy, peered through the glass.

Jeff must have recognized them from somewhere, because he shouted out their names.

"Tim, Jim! Hold on, we'll get you, guys, out!"

Jeff looked at me and beckoned me closer. He placed his shoulder on the lower part of the beam blocking the door and I pushed the upper part above him. The beam was just starting to move, when an enemy soldier entered the far end of the hallway.

"Enemy contact!" The soldier shouted and opened fire on us.

We pressed ourselves against the door, trying to use the beam as cover. Within seconds, several more D.U.C.S entered the hallway. Jeff peeked around the beam and fired two to three shots. He took cover again, peeked and fired two shots. One of the enemy soldiers collapsed onto the floor as a bullet struck him in the head. Two more D.U.C.S fell shortly afterwards. The door to the twins suddenly gave way, causing me to fall into the room. Jeff quickly entered the room and wanted to close the door, but it was broken off at the hinges. From inside the room, Jeff peeked around the beam and fired several shots. He took cover as several bullets punched holes in the beam and hallway floor in front of the door. Jeff fired several more shots, until a squeeze of the trigger was rewarded with nothing more than a click sound as the hammer of the rifle struck air.

"Crap, I'm out!..." Jeff said and looked at me.

"Give me your mag." He said, holding out his hand.

"I don't have one!" I said, panic starting to set in.

Jeff peeked out of the door one more time, then quickly moved to the corner of the room, closest to the door. He waited. A soldier appeared at the door and aimed his rifle at me and the twins. Jeff bulldozed into him, just as he entered the room. Grabbing the D.U.C.'s rifle, he pushed it against the soldier's throat, but the soldier pushed back with the rifle. Jeff and the soldier were stuck in a power struggle when another soldier appeared at the door, aiming his rifle at Jeff.

I don't know what I was thinking, but I just jumped up and run into this soldier, pushing him back and through the giant glass wall behind him. He fell two stories down and crashed into the tank on the ground. I turned around to see Jeff firing two shots into the D.U.C.

"That was close, huh?" He said and gave a small laugh.

He looked at the twins.

"You guys okay?"

The twins nodded.

Jeff looked at me and said:

"Good work."

"What's so good about it?" I said looking at my hands.

"That you're not dead yet. Let's go." He said as he studied his newly acquired rifle.

We left the room with the twins in tow and continued our journey to the Neurosurgical Department. Jeff tapped my shoulder as we passed the wounded D.U.C.S. in the hall.

"Grab a rifle." He said and crouched down to strip a dead soldier of his magazines.

I walked over to a soldier lying of the floor and grabbed his rifle. As I started to pull on it, the "dead" soldier, pulled back on it and lifted his head. This scared me so much, that I yanked the rifle out of his hands and smashed the butt-end into his head. He didn't move after that.

After we scavenged the bodies for ammo and other useful supplies, such as cigarettes, we pressed on.

We kept following the signs in the hospital. Left, right, up the stairs, left, right…

Finally, we reached a set of doors, with the sign, Neurosurgical Department, next to them. We swiftly opened them and sped up our walking speed as we searched room by room. I opened the doors, marked Advance Research lab and walked inside. I was walking, slowly, through the room, checking around large machinery and corners, when I noticed that a large metal cabinet had fallen over. At first I was going to ignore it, but decided to take a closer look. Underneath the cabinet was the body of a woman in a white coat.

I, immediately, turned around and fetched Jeff. The twins ran ahead of us and shouted as they entered the room:

"Mom!"

We pulled their mother out from under the cabinet and turned her onto her back. She had a small wound on her forehead, with dried blood, where the cabinet had hit her. Jeff pressed two fingers to the side of her throat.

"Okay, she's got a pulse, but…" He started saying, but was interrupted by the sound of several boots running down the hall.

Before we could react, three soldiers burst through the doors and ran to us. They stopped and trained their rifles on us. Jeff glared at them.

I thought that we were about to die, but saw Jeff slowly reaching for his rifle. He slowly, ever so slightly, tilted his head to one side and back. Suddenly, several shots fired from behind the D.U.C.S as Jeff and I jumped to the side. We were about to fire back, but saw that the D.U.C.S were all lying on the floor, dead. A man appeared were the D.U.C.S. had been standing.

"And once again, Shevchenko save's the day!" The man shouted.

The name sounded familiar, but my mind was a real mess, so I couldn't be sure. All I know is that this guy was a fan.

"You guys still smell like sewer!" He said as he waved his hand in front of his nose.

Then it hit me. Shevchenko! The smart-ass from the sewer!

Jeff stood up and said:

"Good to see a friendly face."

"This isn't just a friendly face, it's an awesome face!" Shevchenko replied.

"No way, you found the dweebs! And Missus Possible!" Shevchenko continued.

"Yeah, but she's out cold. One of us will have to carry her…Artchy." Jeff said.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"You'll carry her. We'll provide cover." Jeff said.

I picked the woman up and adopted the fireman carry. Shevchenko walked up to me and offered me a pistol.

"Don't shoot until you have to…try to stay hidden as long as possible. She's very important."

I nodded and took the pistol. Jeff and Shevchenko took lead, I followed with the twins. We entered a door with the stairs symbol on it and started to head down. We were halfway down the first flight of stairs, when Shevchenko stopped us. We heard several voices of men shout as soldiers were heading up the stairs towards us. Quickly, we turned around and headed up the stairs.

My legs were burning as we burst through the door that lead onto the roof. I thought it was over, but was yanked towards one side by Shevchenko as a helicopter flew over the roof…

It had seen us!

…but…it wasn't firing. Shevchenko and I, the twins and my passenger all took cover behind a long horizontal vent. We were trapped between a doorgun of a helicopter and the troops from the hospital.

Jeff was firing at the helicopter as the Disney troops burst through the door and onto the roof.

Suddenly, the doorgunner of the chopper opened fire on the Disney troops! The belt-fed minigun mowed the Disney troops down as if they were grass.

Afterwards the helicopter descended onto the roof and a soldier jumped out and, in a crouch, ran towards us. He stopped midway and beckoned us to come to him. We followed him into the helicopter. We placed the, still unconscious, woman next to a man who was also dressed in a white coat. The twins sat next to her as I took my seat opposite from them. Shevchenko sat next to me and Jeff remained standing as the Helicopter lifted off…


	8. Chapter 8

Tracers and missiles continued to speed though the sky as the helicopter travelled over the battleground towards the portal.

Jeff was standing at the open door of the helicopter…

He spoke into a microphone that was connected to earmuff headphones. There was only six of them in the helicopter. The pilots had one each, Shevchenko and I was equipped with one each and last the man in the white lab coat had one.

"Where did you get the chopper?" Jeff asked into the microphone.

"We 'borrowed' it from some 'unwilling' donors." One of the pilots replied.

Jeff laughed. I was tampering with the seatbelt buckle of my seat, I couldn't get it in…

"You guys heard anything from Command?" Jeff asked the pilots through the microphone.

"Yeah, Kim Possible's family are safe and secured at the farm in Montanna, which is where we are going to drop the Possible family, we're en route now to link up with a convoy…"

"What?" I shouted as I still struggled with the buckle.

"Command received word that the Fans escorting Wade Load, are requesting reinforcements."

"It's that bad?"

The man in the lab coat forward as he spoke:

"Wait, you can't just send these men back into that?!"

Jeff turned to him and pushed him back.

"With all due respect sir, we don't have a choice, the Fans are spread thin as it is, if you ain't fighting, we'll send you to the fighting…"

"But these men risked their lives for us!" Mr. Possible said.

"Sir, our first goal is to make sure you and other characters make it out safely, because…" Jeff started to explain, but was interrupted by an alarm.

"Missile!" The pilot shouted and pulled the joystick to one side.

The helicopter banked hard to one side as a smoke trail shot past, causing Jeff to lose his balance…he tripped!

But before he fell out of the helicopter, I jumped out of my seat and grabbed him with one hand, while holding the buckle with the other hand. We stood like this for a second, but pulled on the belt and pulled him back into the helicopter. With Jeff back in the Helicopter, I relaxed and returned to my seat and, finally, got my seatbelt fasted…

Another alarm went off, but the pilot couldn't react in time. The missile exploded at the other side of the chopper, causing the chopper to shudder. The pilots lost control, sending to helicopter into a spin. The lab coat man grabbed the unconscious, pressing her head into his shoulder.

"HANG ON!" The pilot's voice rung over the radio as he and the other pilot struggled to get the helicopter to level out.

"NO SHIT!" Shevchenko shouted into the radio.

The ground seemed to rush up towards the chopper.

"LEVEL OUT, YOU SONOFA…" The pilot started to say when the helicopter slowly stopped to spin.

Sparks flew as the nose of the Blackhawk scratched the surface of a roof of a house. The pilot had regained control of the Helicopter.

"Whoa! That was some ride!" Shevchenko said and broke out in a nervous laugh.

Jeff asked into his mic:

"How's it looking?"

"Hydraulics are a bit sticky, some of instruments are out, but we're still seaworthy." The pilot replied.

"Ok, get us to Montana." Jeff commanded.

"Roger that."

"What about Wade?" The Lab coat man asked.

"Dr. Possible, your family's safety is my top priority now. You had just seen how dangerous it is! We need to get everyone of you out of this universe, now!"

Jeff explained.

Dr. Possible was still a bit shook out after the spin, so he just nodded.

As the helicopter was flying over the residential area, I noticed that, besides the destruction caused by Disney bombers, there were dozens of spiderlike machines with red saucer heads scattered throughout the city. I tapped Shevchenko and asked him what they were.

"They're Lorwardian battle drones. The Lorwardians tried to take over the earth and Kim Possible kicked their asses back into space!"

Jeff stood in front of us.

"Actually…it was Dr.D, who kicked their butts." He said.

I looked at Jeff then at Shevchenko.

"Aliens?"

"Yip, massive, ugly, green Aliens!"

I shivered. Whoever, this Kim Possible is…she's a hero…

On the outside of the city, we linked up with a convoy of cars, dubbed Wander Lady (Wade Load).

"This is Archangel, entering cover formation…" The said over the radio.

I stood at the door, looking down at the convoy. It was traveling very slowly, because the convoy consisted of two pickup trucks, each with several Fans in the open back of the pickup, a large oil tanker truck and a military Humvee with a mini-gun mounted on its top and…

…that was it.

The Fans waved at us as we flew over them. We stayed with them for what felt like hour, we I heard one of the pilots say:

"This is Archangel to Wander Lady, Please come in Wander Lady…"

The Convey must have replied, because the pilot then said:

"Archangel is Bingo on fuel, I repeat, Archangel is Bingo on fuel, request permission to transfer precious cargo, over…"

Again the convoy must have replied, because the pilot turned the helicopter and landed in a field next to the road.

Jeff tapped me on the shoulder and said:

"Okay, this is where we get off." He said.

I unbuckled my belt and jumped off of the Black Hawk. The twins climbed off next, followed by Mr. Possible, or is it Dr. Possible. Shevchenko picked up the Lab coat lady by placing one arm around her back and the other underneath her knees. Jeff was last to leave the Helicopter. As soon as he had jumped off, the helicopter lifted up and went back towards the city.

We walked up to the trucks. The woman was placed in the Humvee, while the rest of us picked a pickup truck. I walked over to one of the trucks, expecting the same irritated reaction that the D.U.C.S had towards me, but instead a Fan stretched out his hand for me to grab! I grabbed it and he helped me into the back of the truck.

"Hi, My name's Artchy…" I said as we drove away towards Montana.


End file.
